El Internado Twilight
by Lola Hale Cullen
Summary: Bella es la hija del jefe de policia de Phoenix y su esposa. Comete una locura y la mandan al lugar mas lluvioso de los estados unidos. ¿Que pasara si alli conoce al amor de su vida?
1. Despedidas

**Hoola a toodss!!! Estee es mii priimer fiic i pss nosee sii gustaraa o noo… akii vaa la historia…**

Prólogo.

Desde que mis locuras me trajeron esas consecuencias mi vida dio un vuelco total.

Me enviaron a un internado en contra de mi voluntad, pero lo que no sabía era lo que me encontraría allí…

Cap. 1. Despedidas.

Bella POV

Que quee!! UN INTERNADO!!! No… no podía ser cierto…

Vale, me pase un poco con lo de la fiesta… pero no fue para tanto!!!

_Flashback…_

_-Vamos Bella…será divertido!-decía Sarah, mi compañera de fiestas…_

_-Enserio Sarah… como me emborrache otra vez me la cargo tia…_

_-No te preocupes tia, yo me encargo de ti!-y colgó…_

_Subí corriendo las escaleras, eso si, tropezandome con cada peldaño que subía. Entre en mi habitación y azoté la puerta tras mia. Me dispuse a bañarme. Entre en el baño y me mire al espejo. Vi que tenia todavía las ojeras de la pasada noche, cuando mis padres me castigaron por coger una borrachera que me dio una increíble jaqueca esta mañana… deje esos recientes recuerdos y me meti en la ducha con agua fria. Mis musculos se contrajeron y empecé a tiritar. Al cabo de 15 minutos salí con una toalla cubriendome el cuerpo. Me sequé el pelo, dejandolo liso cayendo en mi espalda y sequé mi cuerpo desnudo. Fui a mi armario a por la ropa. Después de varios minutos eligiendo la ropa, saqué una mini falda que me tapaba solo lo justo, azul marina, y una camisa sin mangas blanca. Unas medias negras y botas del mismo color que la falda. _

_Como mis padres no estaban, me fue facilisimo escaparme. Sarah me esperaba con su auto en la puerta de mi casa. Llegamos a ese nuevo local, Eclipse, y pedimos unas copas. Llevaba ya tres copas cuando salí a la pista de baile. Me movía al ritmo de la musica entre dos chicos rubios, fuertes, que bailaban conmigo. Pero lo peor quedaba por llegar. En uno de mis ataques de locura me subi a la barra y baile al ritmo de la musica de Bar Coyote. Entonces, llegaron mis padres, avisados por el bar… _

_Fin del Flashback_

Mi padre, Charlie Swan, es el jefe de policia de la ciudad. Mi madre, Renée, es la dueña de una famosa linea de moda internacional. Y yo, Bella Swan, su hija. Soy de estatura media y delgada, pálida a pesar de vivir en Phoenix, con cabello castaño con destellos rojos hasta la mitad de la espalda y ojos color chocolate. Me gusta vivir la vida al maximo sin importar sus consecuencias… pero esta vez me pase un poco…

-Mamá…-llamé a mi madre, ya que ella es la que siempre me comprende… pero esta vez nada…

-no Bella, esta vez te as pasado. Coge las maletas, papá te llevará al aeropuerto.

No dijo nada más.

Cogí mis dos maletas, furiosa, y me metí en el coche patrulla de mi padre. De camino al aeropuerto solo miraba por la ventanilla, no Queria hablar con Charlie… de mis ojos brotaban lagrimas de pura rabia. Al llegar al aparcamiento del aeropuerto, salí sin despedirme siquiera y me fui directa a empacar mis maletas. Me subí al avion, directa a mi infierno.

**Bueno que? Os gusto?? Porfavooor dejad 1 review pliiis!! Ia sean abuxeoos, si m kereiis tirar tomates o sii os gusto… solo una opinión para seguir o no escribiendo!! Pliiiss!!**

**Lola Hale Cullen**


	2. Presentaciones

**Holaa!!! Os kiero dar mil grasiias xk x vuestros reviews m disteis animos para seguir escribiendo!!!Y muxiisimas grasias x ayudarme natasha… aiis k ariia io sin tii?? Jajajaja y sin mas demora, akii teneiis el 2º capii…**

Cap.2 Presentaciones.

Bella POV

Me sente en el asiendo que daba para la ventanilla del avion. Un señor grueso, de pelo oscuro y con marcas de la edad se sento junto a mi. No le dedique ni una simple mirada, mientras sentia la suya clavada en mi cara. Suspiré al cristal y me puse los cascos de mi Ipod. Al momento comenzo a sonar decode, de paramore. Es uno de mis grupos preferidos. Una chica rubia, con el uniforme de azafata se acercó a nosotros ofreciendonos la cutre comida de los aviones. Yo la rechacé de buena manera, pero el señor de mi izquierda pidió lo que comería yo en una semana entera. Era increíble como le podia caber semejante cantidad de alimento. Me relajé, intentando olvidar al hombre que estaba al lado mía, zampando como si cuando bajara del avion fuese a morir. El vuelo duró unas 3 horas hasta Port Angeles, que era el aeropuerto mas cercano a Forks. Cuando aterrizamos, el cielo estaba cubierto por una espesa capa grisacea, y llovía a mares. Yo, que llevaba una camisa sin mangas, me estaba congelando, asi que cogi mi maleta y saque un anorak que nunca hubiese usado en Phoenix.

Salí al aparcamiento del aeropuerto y alli me esperaba un todoterreno negro, y un tipo moreno, de unos trenta y tantos años, apoyado en el, con un cartel en sus manos en el que ponia mi nombre. Me acerque a el y de inmediato me dijo que era del Internado Twilight. Me subi al coche, ignorando la mano que me tendia el hombre. Me dijo que se llamaba Mario. No sé cuanto duro el viaje, ya que me fijaba en el monótono paisaje, siempre frio, siempre verde. Llegamos a un edificio antiguo, elegante, resguardado por unas grandes verjas oscuras y monumentales.

-Señorita Swan, hemos llegado. –me dijo Mario, con voz seria y firme

-Gracias Mario. Me podrías hacer un favor?-en sus ojos brillaba la sorpresa

-Si digame señorita.

-Me podrías enseñar tu mi habitación?-dije, sin dar mas detalles a como me sentia.

El hombre asintio y me llevó por los jardines hasta una pequeña habitación. En el final de esta, habia un pequeño mostrador y una mujer de veinti pocos, pelirroja y un poco rechoncha.

-Buenos días –salude- soi Isabella Marie Swan –al decir esto note su vacilación, luego, como si una bombilla se encendiera en su mente, reconocimiento hacia mi.

-Oh… claro –y me dedicó una sonrisa. Rebusco entre sus papeles y saco 3 hojas escritas a ordenador.- Mira, este es tu horario, un manual del Internado y la información y la llave de tu habitación.

-Muchas gracias…em…esto…como se llama?

-Sandalee

-Ok muchas gracias Sandalee

Y me fui. Mario me esperaba en la puerta de la recepcion, cruzado de brazos. No me habia fijado en sus dimensiones. Era alto, y estaba bastante fuerte el chaval jeje.

-Que habitación es señorita?

-Llamame Bella, y es la…-mire el papel…- 203 del edificio Luna Nueva.

-Ok te llevare-me sonrio-

-Gracias –le sonrei-

Caminamos en silencio por los hermosos jardines del Internado, no se oía nada, ni un murmullo, ni las hojas de los árboles rozadas por el viento. No se oía ni el cantar de los pájaros ni el correr del agua. Llegamos a un edificio de 3 plantas, con las paredes celestes y ventanas con balcones. En la puerta principal se leía en un gran cartel: "Edificio Luna Nueva", con letras elegantemente diseñadas.

Entramos y había unos escalones. Esto me olía mal. Gracias a mi tendencia a ser torpe en el mas llano y estable suelo, tropecé en el último escalón. Cerré los ojos, esperando el contacto con el suelo, pero…¿Por qué tardaba tanto? Abrí los ojos lentamente y me encontré con un par de ojos verde esmeralda, mirandome preocupados.

Edward POV

Me estaba cansando ya de esperar. ¿Cuándo llegaría mi nuevo compañero? Me dijeron que era hoy, por la mañana. Eran ya las 11:55 y no aparecía nadie. Estaba ansioso por lo que decidí bajar a esperarlo al rellano principal. Mi habitación era la 203 del edificio Luna Nueva, el bloque mas decente del Internado Twilight. Vi a Mario caminando hacia aquí, y supuse que ya llegaria mi compañero. Los espere. Él entro primero, seguido de una chica. No pude verle la cara, ya que miraba hacia abajo. Pero era increíblemente hermosa. Tenía un largo cabello castaño, pálida y delgada, pero mientras la examinaba con la boca abierta ella perdió el equilibrio en el ultimo escalon del rellano. Corrí a sujetarla por la cintura. Me quedé inmóvil. Ella levanto la vista. Era incluso mas bella de lo que habria imaginado. Su pálido rostro, en forma de corazón, era decorado por unos grandes ojos del color del chocolate, y los que reflejaban sorpresa y vergüenza al mismo tiempo. Su nariz era totalmente perfecta, y sus labios… Oh dios… era a parte de hermosa, impresionantemente sexy… La solté de inmediato, ya que supuse que se sentiría incomoda. Cuando me asegure de que estaba estable en el suelo, le solte la cintura.

-Bueno…Edward, conducela tu a la habitación ok? Nos vemos señorita.-dijo Mario, dejandonos solos…

-Hola –hable, no sabia que decir… mejor empieso presentandome…-soi Edward Cullen

-Soi Bella.-contesto. Bella…dios…su nombre le venia como anillo al dedo… -busco la habitación 203 –QUE? Estaba en mi habitación? MI nueva compañera era Bella? Dios! No podia estar mas felis! Espera un momento… porque estoi felis? Ai dios…

-Si, es mi habitación, somos compañeros de cuarto, ven sigueme.

Llame al ascensor, pero no queria que llegara nunca, queria estar con Bella… pero aver…que digo? Hablo como si estuviera…. No, no, no, no y no. Quitate esa idea de la cabeza Edward Cullen o sino…

-Edward –su voz me saco de mis pensamientos…que bien se oía mi nombre pronunciado por ella…

-Si?  
-Nada…-y suspiro… porque no me lo querria decir?

Bella POV

-Edward-dije, el me miró. Yo queria decirle todo lo que pensaba de el, queria decirle, pedirle, que me hablara… quería escuchar su voz una vez mas…

-Si? –contesto el angel que tenía al lado.

-Nada…-suspire…

Por fin el ascensor llego a nosotros, Edward me tendió la mano para ayudarme a pasar, ya que había un pequeño escalon de unos dos cms, pero era suficiente para mi. Yo la acepte gustosa. Luego entro él. Pulso el boton de la planta 3, y tras unos segundos, ya llegamos al piso.

**Bueno, que tal? Si… se que son un poco cortos, pero a medida que vaya avanzando el fic, seran mas largos okii?? Y k les parecio? Edward aparecio demasiado pronto? Bueno… es lo que querria io cmo lectora… jajajaja **

**Intentare actualizar cada dos dias okii?? Wii!!**

**Jajaja**

**Sin mas me despido**

**Lola Hale Cullen**


	3. NUESTRA habitación

**Hola holaa!! Pss muxiisiimas grasiias x sus reviewss ¡! Aki viene su capii**

Cap. 3 NUESTRA habitación.

Bella POV

El 3er piso era impresionante. Era de paredes blancas, con elegantes cuadros colgados por cada separacion de habitaciones. El suelo era de moqueta roja con finas curvas de color champan. Las puertas, de madera de roble, clara y sencilla. Los números que indicaban la habitación estaban pintados sobre las puertas, de color negro. No me percaté de cuanto tiempo estuve examinando la sala, pero mi pequeña burbuja particular explotó cuando Edward me llamó.

-Bella-pronunció-ven Bella, es aquí.

Lo seguí asta la puerta del final del pasillo, la cual abrió a la primera. Dentro todo era diferente. Era mas…moderno, por asi decirlo. Las paredes estaban coloreadas de un rojo intenso, con pequeñas manchas negras en él. El suelo era de madera oscura. En la pared este un balcón daba la luz que alumbraba actualmente la habitación. Unas puertas de cristal correderas comunicaba la habitación con el exterior. En la pared oeste, dos camas, una al lado de la otra, y con colchas moradas con pequeñas rayas naranjas cruzandola horizontalmente. Enfrente de las camas y al lado del balcón, habían dos armarios de la misma madera que el suelo, sino que esta un poco mas clara. En la pared norte, una puerta.

-Bella, que haces en la puerta? Vamos entra.

Le obedecí. Entre a paso lento y firme, examinándolo todo.

-En esa puerta de ahí –dijo señalando la puerta norte- está el baño. Dime, que cama prefieres?

-Am… me da igual Edward, cual usabas tú? –señalo la que estaba mas cerca de la puerta de entrada- ok pues yo usare la otra –le sonrei-

Él me devolvio la sonrisa. Ay que admitir que el chico era bien guapo…

-Bueno pues… yo me voy un rato para que te instales tranquila

-No hace falta, de verdad, tambien es tu habitación –me sonrio-

-No te preocupes, yo estare aquí mucho tiempo

Y se fue. Me quedé mirando la puerta cerrada. No sé si fueron minutos, segundos, o tal vez horas… reaccione y fui a por mi maleta. La puse encima de la cama y saque la ropa. No tenía tanta, ya que la moda, precisamente, no era mi pasatiempo favorito. Una vez colocada todas y cada una de las prendas, me metí a bañar. El baño era grande, de losas blancas en las paredes y en el suelo, negras. A la izquierda tenía una ducha. Enfrente de esta, un lavabo con un espejo antiguo encima y a su lado, un wc. Me quité la ropa y me metí en la ducha. El agua ardía en mi piel desnuda, y yo me estremecía con su contacto.

Al cabo de 15 minutos salí, envuelta en una toalla azul. Me sequé el cuerpo y me vestí. Mi cabello lo dejé suelto por mi espalda. Me puse unos una blusa fina de mangas largas azul, unos vaqueros rotos claros y unas zapatillas blancas. Salí del baño y me fui a examinar el Internado.

**Holaa!! Se que este capii fue muyt corto pero ayer con la feria y la hípica y el martes sin inspiración ninguna pss… sorry!! **

**Aver, atención, io actualizare a partir de ahora los ****miércoles ****okii?? **

**Byee**

**Lola Hale Cullen**


	4. NOTA

**Holaa! Bueno pss 1º es decirles k siento muxo tardar tanto pero…solo recibi un review i fue de una d mis mejores amigas, x no decir la mejor, i pss…stoi bastante decepcionada, xk no tengo animos ni fuerzas para escribir… solo os pido algún k otro review k no cuestan nada para saber k os gustan mis capitulos xk si no os gustan no tiene sentido k siga cn este fic.**

**Sin mas k decir, m boii**

**Byee!**

**Lola Hale Cullen**


	5. Sorpresas de amigos

**Hoola!!! De verdad, os agradezco mucho mucho los reviews que me abeis dejado. Estoy realmente encantada de k os guste la historia y prometo no dejarla y k los capis sean mas largos cuanto mas avancemos…^^ **

**Nos vemos abajo^^**

**Y aki el capi…**

Sorpresas de amigos

Bella POV

La verdad, no se que pensar, no se que hacer… caminé por los jardines sin rumbo fijo.

Al final de una especie de laberinto, había una puerta camuflada por enredaderas. La abrí,

y me encontré con el sitio mas hermoso que jamas haya visto. Era un espacio grande, con

unos caminos, los cuales todos conducian al cruce de todos ellos. En dicho sitio, había

un gran sauce, con un banco blanco debajo de él. Los espacios entre los caminos estaban

cubiertos por flores de todo tipos y colores. Desde margaritas amarillas a lirios rojos.

Caminé por uno de los senderos hasta llegar al banco. Me sente y me quedé

contemplandolo todo. Era realmente precioso. Este seria mi lugar secreto.

-Bella, que haces aquí?

Me voltee y alli estaba mi dios de ojos verdes. No supe que responderle, seria un poco estúpido de mi parte tartamudear…

-Me encontre con este lugar y me quede un rato –al fin conteste. Pareceria una idiota, aquí

sola sentada y embobada mirando a Edward. Él se acercó y se sento al lado mia.

-Bella, me gustaria saber porque te mandaron aquí.

Suspire. Como se le explica a alguien que te importa y que no sabes porque, que eres

una niña estupida que se salta absolutamente todas las reglas? Yo no se…

-Por hacer locuras –dije sin querer dar mas detalles- y ati?

Suspiró.

-…digamos que creia estar enamorado y resulto ser una farsa… entonces le rompí la nariz a un tipo…

Me quede helada. No me esperaba eso de Edward, pero resultaba tan sexy imaginarlo…

Nos quedamos sentados un rato. la verdad, se me hicieron eternos. al fin hablé.

-Edward, es tarde, te parece si nos vamos?

él asintió sin mirarme, con la mirada perdida en una amapola roja. me levanté y el chico de

mi lado me siguio. Nos volteamos a ver y nuestros rostros se encontraban a escasos centimetros. me puse roja y baje la mirada. Anduvimos un rato hasta nuestro edificio. tomamos el ascensor y enseguida estuvo ahi para nosotros. Edward abrio la puerta de la "suit en miniatura" y entramos.

Sin siquiera mirarnos, Edward se metió a duchar. Era ya de noche, la luna se posaba brillante y no habia nube ninguna. Me puse mi pijama, de Victoria's secret, que era unos shorts negros con una camiseta sin tirantas y que dejaba al descubierto mi ombligo, era fucsia. Edward salio del baño, se veia increiblemente sexy. llevaba unos pantalones largos negros y no tenia camiseta...(os imaginais xDD...)

Llevaba su pelo cobrizo mojado y pequeñas gotitas de sudor adornaban su pecho. Me quede mirandolo como boba, igual que él a mi.

-Emm... me voy a la cama... -me meti en mi cama.

Enseguida las luces se apagaron y no se oía mas que nuestras respiraciones acompasadas. Entonces caí en brazos de Morfeo...

Edward POV

Al día siguiente me desperté por mi movil. estaba vibrando.

-Quien es-dije con voz ronca.

-Oh Eddie pareces un mafioso no me iras a secuestrar no?? aahh!! -dijo el estupido de Emmett imitando una falsa voz de chica.

-Emmett McCarty espero que tengas una buena razón para llamarme Eddie porque sino considerate muerto...¬¬

-Joo...que caracter...ok ok... solo llamaba para preguntarte que que tal pasaste la noche

-Ni que fueras mi madre!!!!!

-Encima que me preocupo por ti...-fingió un sollozo... cualquier día me saca de quicio...

-Emmett, dime de una vez que quieres o te cuelgo

-Ok ok... Quien es tu compañero de habitacion? -me eche a reir por su imitacion de voz de detective

-Jajajaja ok ok Emmett luego te hablo amigo

-Vale pequeño Eddie pero no tardes te amo -y colgó. eso me puso de un humor de perros...te amo? se le iba la pinza a este chaval...

Me asomé y me di cuenta de que Bella estaba saliendo del baño, con unos pantalones pitillos negros, una blusa negra muy muy ajustada y unos tacones no muy altos rojos. Llevaba el largo cabello castaño mojado y liso y en los labios un poco de gloss rosa... dios se veia...muy muy sensual...

-Edward, te importaria decirme tu horario? no me gustaria pasar las clases sin alguien a quien no conozca...-y se sonrojo... dios que linda se veia con las mejillas sonrosadas...

-Amm... pues hoy tengo quimica, e.f., historia, trigonometría, alternativa (cuando no das religion) y plástica...

-Pues...tenemos el mismo horario...^^

En ese momento estallo en mi una bomba repleta de alegría. Entonces pense... tendra novio?...

-Amm..Bella...-ella me miro con ojos llenos de curiosidad- tienes novio? -me morí de vergüenza...

-no...porque lo preguntas?

-curiosidad...mmm...me esperas y vamos a clase?-ella asintió.

Corrí al armario, saqué ropa y me metí a bañar. en 10 minutos ya saí, con unos vaqueros oscuros, una camisa abierta por el pecho y como estaba un poco mojado se me pegó al cuerpo, y unas zapatillas negras. Llevaba el pelo mojado y desordenado, como siempre.

Anduvimos por un camino de piedras que llevaba al salón principal. Como había gente nueva, harían la presentación. Entramos y en primera fila se encontraban mis amigos.

-Bella, ven sigueme.

Nos dirigimos lentamente a los asientos al lado de ellos y al percatarse de nuestra presencia, se levantaron.

-Chicos, esta es Bella, mi compañera de habitación.

Todos se quedaron viendola, y ahí aparecio su sonrojo.

-Bella, estos son Emmett –le lancé una mirada furtiva-, Rosalie, Jasper, Ethan y Alice.

Bella se quedó mirando a Ethan y después se echó a sus brazos, abrazandose mutuamente.

Bella POV

No podía creerlo… Ethan estaba aquí!!!!!!!!

Ethan es mi hermano mayor, tiene solo 8 meses mas que yo, pero me protegía como si le fuese la vida en ello. Cuando lo mandaron al internado, no sabía cual era, pero me puse muy triste y deje de comer, hasta que recupere la cordura cuando hablé con él a la semana de haberse ido. Llevaba 7 meses aquí, y dentro de un mes sería mi cumpleaños. El 13 de septiembre. Este año empezó el curso un poco antes por problemas de no se que…

Me separé de mi querido hermano y este me secó una solitaria lágrima que caía por mi mejilla.

-No llores enana, o te tendré que meter a un armario.

De pequeños siempre jugabamos a escondernos, y casi siempre me escondía en el armario pero salía porque me daba miedo tanta oscuridad.

-Ok ok…eres malo ehh!!

Los dos reímos y nos percatamos de la presencia de 5 miradas fijas en nosotros.

-Oh… lo siento, somos hermanos y pues…llevabamos tiempo sin vernos jeje

Todos se nos quedaron viendo con la boca abierta.

-Cerrad la boca que os entran moscas jajaja –dijo Ethan, como no…

Todos comenzamos a reir y entonces me sentí como en casa.

Se acercaron a presentarse a mi uno a uno y la verdad, todos me cayeron muy bien.

Nos sentamos en nuestros asientos. Emmett y Jasper estaban en los extremos. A la derecha de Jasper estaba Alice, a la izquierda de Emmett, Rosalie. A su izquierda, mi hermano, a la derecha de Alice, Edward y yo, en el medio. Me contaron que Emmett y Rose eran parejas, igual que Alice y Jasper. Que Emmett, Edward y Alice eran hermanos y que Jasper y Rosalie, gemelos.

Un señor de unos 40 años, se puso frente al micrófono. Tenía barba de tres días y era alto y un poco flacucho.

-Buenos días alumnos y alumnas, como ya sabeis soy Leo, y soy el director del Internado Twilight.

Dio una leve charla y nos mandó a recoger nuestros libros, los que éramos nuevos, claro.

Fui a una fila y me puse en la cola. Cuando fue mi turno, le dije a la recepcionista mi nombre y me dio diez libros y tres guías. La verdad, no sabía para que servían las guías.

Cuando salí de la cola, Edward me ayudó a llevar los libros y fuimos con mis nuevos amigos y mi hermano a mi habitación para dejar los libros y nos fuimos en el auto de Alice al centro comercial.

**Hoola de nuevo!! Bueno pss en el centro comercial pasaran cosas k ninguno de ellos esperara, y alguna k otra sorpresilla mas jejeje^^**

**Sin mas k decir, me despido^^**

**Byee!!**

**Lola Hale Cullen**


	6. NOTA IMPORTANTELO SIENTO

**LO SIENTO NO PUDE ESCRIBIR…MI…MI…CABALLO…MURIO…I…DE..DEVDD NO PUEDO…ENTONCES MORIRIAN TODOS…LOSIENTO…**

**Lola Hale Cullen**


	7. Centro Comercial parte 1

**Holaa!!! Sii Reneesme tenias razon jajaja sorry kuando tenga un poco de tiempo lo corregire okii?? ^^ gracias x decirm el error no, no ofendes jaja fue un error mio^^**

**OIGAN IMPORTANTE , siento aver tardado tantísimo!! En actualizar… pero mi ordenador cogio un virus y asta ayer no lo arreglaron… esto fue todo lok pude escribir, ruego k m perdonen^^**

**Lola Hale Cullen**

**CENTRO COMERCIAL (parte 1.)**

En el auto todo estaba silencioso. Alice conducia, Jasper iba a su lado, en el asiento del copiloto. Yo iba detrás con Emmett y Rosalie, que iban abrazados… y entre Ethan y Edward. La verdad, con las dimensiones de los chicos no sabía como cabíamos todos…

Al rato llegamos al aparcamiento y estacionamos enfrente de la entrada.

-Y…para que vinimos?

No obtuve respuesta, ya que todos estaban entretenidos y a lo suyo.

De pronto noté una mano que me pasaba por los hombros.

-Hola nena, te vienes a pasar un buen rato conmigo?

-No gracias, antes preferiría besar a un mono en celo – le dije mirandolo de frente. Me solté de su agarre y seguí hacia delante.

El tipo me cogió del brazo y me dio la vuelta, plantandome un beso en la boca.

Lo aparté de un empujón y le dí una patada en sus partes sensibles… urgh! Eso tuvo que doler… y…Que ascoo!!! Me había besado es muy asqueroso…

Estaba retorciendose en el suelo cuando mis amigos vinieron a por mi corriendo.

Ethan me abrazó fuerte, tanto que casi no respiraba…

-Ethan…no…respiro…

El rió y me soltó. De pronto Edward me agarró de la cintura y me abrazó. No me aparté, no hice esfuerzo…no hice nada… Se sentía tan tierno y dulce que podría quedarme allí toda la eternidad. Alguien tosió y él se alejó de mi. Sentí un frío horrible al no sentir su cuerpo junto al mio. Era como si estuviese desnuda…

-Bella, estás bien? –la vocecilla de Alice traspasaba las decenas de la multitud alrededor mía, de mis amigos y del tipo ese.

-Si, Alice, tranquila…

Seguimos hacia dentro intentando aparentar que no pasaba nada. Iba escoltada junto a Rosalie y Alice por los cuatro grandes chicos.

Fuimos a una heladería y nos sentamos en la mesa del fondo.

Enseguida vino una chica morena y regordeta a atendernos.

-Hola soy Bree y hoy seré vuestra camarera. Sabéis que tomaréis?

A los pocos segundos Emmett habló.

-Que os parece si pedimos algo de beber y luego vemos?

Asentimos. Todos nos pusimos de acuerdo en que queríamos agua.

-7 botellines de agua por favor y luego te llamamos.

Ella anotó y se fue. Emmett y Rosalie, tanto como Jasper y Alice estaban abrazados, muy abrazados. Ethan, al lado mia, me pasó un brazo por el hombro y me dió un beso en la mejilla derecha. Yo le sonreí y miré al techo.

Edward POV

Había pasado un cuarto de hora desde que pasó eso con el tio ese. Dios... por poco no me avalanzo hacia él... Menos mal que estaban Emmett y Jasper agarrandome por los brazos sino... Lo que más me sorprendió fue la reacción de Bella. Sonreí mientras recordaba y todos se me quedaron mirando como si estuviese tonto. Negué con la cabeza en señal de que no me pasaba nada. Se encogieron de hombros y volvieron a lo suyo. Bella fue la única que no me miró, ya que estaba mirando hacia arriba.

-Aquí tienen, sus bebidas, han decidido ya que van a tomar?

-Sí, yo un helado de chocolate y vainilla. -Alice-

-Yo de fresa y menta -Jasper-

-Mmm... de vainilla con cookies -Rosalie-

-De vainilla, chocolate, fresa y menta con cookies -como no, Emmett estómago de pozo-

-Amm...yo de fresa y chocolate -dijo Bella-

-Pues...yo de fresa y vainilla. -dije yo-

Bree se artó de escribir todos nuestros pedidos y se fue.

-Se murió alguien? - esa voz...Emmett...

Alice estalló a carcajadas.

-Jajajajajajajajaja lo siento valee?? jajajajaja pero lo que hizo Bella estuvo genial y no podía aguantarlo más jajajajajaja!!!

De pronto entró en la sala el tipo de antes. Vino a nuestra mesa y se paró al lado de Bella.

-Soy James, y tu como te llamas preciosa? -Bella levantó el puño en señal de "estúpido James como te acerques un centímetro más te pego un puñetazo que te dejo en el suelo muerto"-Tranquila muñeca, ya me voy, pero recuerda lo que hiciste cuando estes _sola._

Acentuó la palabra sola, con doble sentido...

-Y tu recuerda cuando estes _solo _que mi puño puede deformar tu cara estúpido tarado!!!

En ese momento llegó Bree con todos los helados.

-Les está molestando este señor? -Nos preguntó-

-Si.-contestamos todos a la vez-

-Señor tiene que avandonar el local, por favor. -Dijo Bree. James nos lanzó una mirada asesina, sobre todo a mi, y salió a grandes zancadas.

Bree repartió los helados como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Desean algo más?

-No, nada.

Asintió y se marchó. Estuvimos media hora allí sentados comentando lo bien que había estado Bella. Ella se sonrojaba, pero no hablaba. Cuando estuvimos listos para irnos, pedí la cuenta y la pagué.

-Donde vamos ahora? - a Alice se le iluminaron los ojitos grises.

-Porfavorporfavorporfavooooooooooor -casi sin respirar eeeh! woow... mi hermana tenía serios problemas...yo sabía que quería...

-Alice... ya fuiste ayer!!!

-Pero no aquíí!!!

-Pero donde quiere ir? -preguntó la inocente Bella... ella no querría esto, no después de ir una sola vez de compras con mi hermana...

-Ella quiere ir de compras...

-Pues que vaya no? si le va la vida en ello... esta verdaderamente entusiasmada...

-Ya... lo malo es que nos arrastrará a todos...

-Se acabó!! Iremos todos y punto!!!-Alice puso esa cara de "no acepto un no, soy una asesina"


End file.
